


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by JoiningJoice



Series: Loyal to the Ocean [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Haru... -<br/>- Insegnami a ballare. -<br/>Makoto spalanca gli occhi onestamente colpito – in parte dalla determinazione nella voce di Haru, così in contraddizione con il suo sguardo disinteressato, e in parte perchè quell'idea sembra essere nata dal nulla. - Come, scusa? -<br/>Post Free - Eternal Summer finale. MakoHaru ambientata a Tokyo, mostly fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
> With never a fear of drowning  
> And gladly ride the waves of life  
> If you would...

\- Makoto. -

Il soffitto sopra le loro teste è di un bianco quasi soffocante. Il proprietario dell'appartamento è stato ben chiaro riguardo determinate restrizioni – niente animali, niente rumori molesti dopo le nove di sera, non pensate nemmeno dii ridipingere le pareti. Quella, e Makoto lo sa senza che lui gliel'abbia mai detto, è stata la regola più dura per Haruka. La sua parte della stanza che condividono è pieno di fogli sparpagliati ovunque, bozze mai finite di paesaggi e volti e piccole macchie di colore che rendono quel lato vivo e vissuto. Gli azzurri prevalgono su qualunque altra sfumatura, assieme a schizzi di un oceano che Makoto conosce perfettamente.

Si volta verso la voce sottile che l'ha chiamato, verso la figura che indugia sull'ingresso della camera da letto. Haru sta indossando una delle sue magliette – Makoto non ha la più pallida idea di quando il loro bucato abbia iniziato ad essere così confusionario, o se Haru lo faccia apposta – e il colletto cade troppo largo sulle sue spalle, lasciando intravedere il suo petto. Lo fa sembrare più piccolo dei suoi ventun anni. Lo fa sembrare vulnerabile.

\- Dimmi, Haru. -

Makoto abbassa lo schermo del computer portatile abbastanza perchè Haru sappia che le sue attenzioni sono tutte per lui, e l'altro entra nella stanza e lo raggiunge sul letto, sedendosi accanto a lui con le ginocchia vicine al petto. Così da vicino Makoto può vedere le pupille blu tremare in un modo che a chiunque altro sarebbe impercettibile – Haru esita, e la cosa lo incuriosisce.

\- Haru... -

\- Insegnami a ballare. -

Makoto spalanca gli occhi onestamente colpito – in parte dalla determinazione nella voce di Haru, così in contraddizione con il suo sguardo disinteressato, e in parte perchè quell'idea sembra essere nata dal nulla. - Come, scusa? -

Il braccio che non è stretto attorno alle gambe sottili si sporge verso Makoto, e le loro mani si incontrano sul lenzuolo blu. È un gesto leggero e innocente, ma una delle cose che Makoto ama di Haru è il significato che attribuisce anche ai gesti all'apparenza più insignificanti – tenersi per mano per lui è un fiume in piena, baciarsi un oceano in tempesta. Non ha ancora trovato un paragone valido per le sensazioni che prova quando fanno l'amore, per quell'incapacità di rimanere individuo unico e quella necessità di mescolarsi e trovarsi fino a diventare una cosa sola.

\- Il matrimonio di Gou è tra due settimane. - Spiega Haru. Makoto annuisce. - Dovremo tornare a Iwatobi. -

\- Sì, lo so. -

\- Si sposa al tempio di Misagozaki, vicino a dove siamo cresciuti. - Continua. - E il ricevimento è sul mare. -

\- Esatto. -

\- E allora voglio saper ballare. -

Makoto abbassa gli occhiali che ha sul naso, incapace di vedere il nesso tra le due cose ma troppo gentile per farlo notare ad Haru. Se un nesso c'è, è sicuro che domandare chiarimenti non lo aiuterà – deve comprenderlo da sé, navigare sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda del suo compagno abbastanza a lungo da trovare la soluzione a quel piccolo enigma. La sua mano scivola sotto quella di Haru e ruota fino a intrappolarla gentilmente nella propria, e Makoto la solleva sotto lo sguardo silenzioso di Haru, lo trascina con sé giù dal letto.

\- Non sono un granché come ballerino. - Ammette, sorridendo. Haru scuote la testa e poggia la fronte contro il suo petto, allungando di nuovo il proprio braccio contro quello del compagno, lasciando che le loro dita si intreccino. Makoto dubita un solo istante prima di circondare il bacino di Haru con il braccio libero e iniziare a muoversi lentamente.

\- Non abbiamo nemmeno messo della musica. -

\- Non ce n'è bisogno. -

Molti metri sotto di loro il caos che è Tokyo continua a vivere ignaro di quell'angolo di semplice felicità, creando una colonna sonora rapida e priva di ritmo a quei piccoli passi esitanti. Haru non lo guarda negli occhi, preferendo tenere lo sguardo basso; Makoto abbassa appena il capo, quel tanto che basta perchè possa affondare le labbra nei capelli di Haru e poi baciare la sua tempia destra, lentamente, sentendolo tremare.

\- A cosa pensi? - Sussurra. Si sposta a destra, Haru lo segue. A sinistra e poi un po' più in là, ben attento a evitare il letto o l'armadio; Haru è sempre mezzo passo dietro a lui, forse impegnato a tentare di comprenderlo quanto lui.

\- Mi manca l'oceano. -

Makoto sorride appena contro la sua pelle. - Ti manca nuotare? -

Haru scuote piano il capo e Makoto si rialza per guardarlo, questa volta ricambiato. Ovvio che non gli manca nuotare – lo fa praticamente tutti i giorni, con l'allenamento intensivo a cui è sottoposto. - No, mi manca l'oceano e basta. -

\- Il mare è sempre lo stesso. Qui come a Iwatobi. -

Haru scuote di nuovo la testa. - No. - Le braccia si sciolgono da quelle di Makoto e salgono a cingergli il collo. - No, non lo è. -

Le loro labbra si incontrano piano, delicatamente; Makoto lascia che sia Haru a dettare il ritmo, ad accompagnarlo a sé e dentro sé con pazienza e amore. Le sue mani si aggrappano alla schiena di Makoto, ai suoi capelli, sfiorano le sue guance.

I volti uniti, le labbra distanti l'una dall'altra quel tanto che basta perchè Makoto possa avvertire quella vibrazione che è la necessità impellente di tornare a baciarlo; Haru solleva un dito e lo poggia tra le proprie labbra e quelle di Makoto.

\- Voglio tornare a casa. - Sussurra. Makoto inclina la testa di lato e socchiude gli occhi. - Voglio vedere l'oceano con te. -

\- Mancano poche settimane al matrimonio di Gou. Torneremo presto. -

\- Non per il matrimonio di Gou. - C'è una pausa che ha la consistenza di una goccia, e dietro palpebre pesanti Makoto può quasi vederla scivolare lungo il bordo delle frasi che non si sono mai detti, dei pensieri mai espressi – e quando scivola nella loro esistenza prende forma nelle parole di Haru. - Per noi due. -

Makoto sbatte le palpebre una, due, tre volte; ogni volta la paura di non ritrovarlo di fronte a sé lo assale, e ogni volta gli occhi blu di Haru annullano ogni timore. Non sa dove trova l'energia di alzare una mano verso il suo volto e carezzarlo ma lo fa comunque, comprendendo un centimetro alla volta il significato di quell'ultima frase.

\- Non potremmo mai avere una vera cerimonia. - Sussurra. Haru scuote la testa. Non importa. - Ma mamma e papà...loro approverebbero, credo. -

\- Saresti alla fine della scalinata che porta al tempio e io ti verrei incontro. - Mormora Haru. La sua mano si unisce a quella di Makoto sul proprio volto, e vi preme sopra. - Verrebbero anche i miei genitori. -

Makoto sorride, e sente un'emozione incontrollabile scuoterlo nel figurarsi la scena. Non si sforza di trattenere le lacrime, nemmeno sotto lo sguardo condiscendente di Haruka. - An...anche Ren e Ran. E Nagisa e Rei, ci sarebbero anche loro. Sarebbero tutti felici per noi. -

Haruka scosta la sua mano, tenendolo delicatamente per la punta delle dita con le proprie, senza mai separarsi da lui, fissando quel contatto pensieroso. È l'ultima pennellata nel quadro dei suoi pensieri, e ora Makoto comprende cosa gli passi per la testa.

\- Vuoi ballare al nostro matrimonio? - Domanda.

Haru annuisce, e un sorriso dolce piega le sue labbra.

\- Vuoi ballare con me. - Continua, quasi singhiozzando. - Davanti all'oceano? -

Haruka annuisce nuovamente, e nuovamente lo bacia.

Ci sono molti tratti di Haru che Makoto ama – lati del suo carattere visibili a chiunque, particolarità che solo lui conosce. C'è il modo in cui inclina la testa mentre disegna, la forma che assume mentre nuota – assoluta, intimidatoria, ma indiscutibilmente bella; ama i suoi occhi pesanti appena sveglio e i suoi silenzi, il fatto che gli basti sfiorarlo nel sonno perchè ogni traccia di preoccupazioni dal volto di Haru scompaia.

Ama il modo in cui Haru attribuisce un significato anche ai gesti all'apparenza più insignificanti . Toccarsi è un fiume in piena, baciarsi un oceano in tempesta. Fare l'amore è diventare un tutt'uno con l'altro, come acqua.

E amarsi – forse per qualcuno significa esserci, forse per qualcuno significa un altare e due anelli – per Haru è un ballo di fronte a qualcosa che ama, tra le braccia di qualcuno che ama. E a Makoto va benissimo così.


End file.
